That One Summer
by n65hmhap
Summary: Austin and Ally never liked each other, but when there parents make them leave Miami and spend it with each other, what will happen? Will Austin gain Ally's trust? Will Ally realize she has had feelings for the crazy blonde the whole time? I don't know, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys? It's n65hmhap. Yes, judge my name, it's a long story, buttttttttttttttt most people call me Wink or Twinkel Winkel… something along those lines. Yeah, I'm not fond of it, yet I've gotten used to it. So, anywayssssssssssss. This is a story about Austin and Ally. If you think it should be about hair, go to youtube. It has lots of tutorials for you to watch. But if you have come to read an interesting story between Austin and Ally, then I suggest you read this(: **

**Wink: Yo, Ross. Want to do the disclaimer?**

**Ross: But I'm tiredddddddd.**

**Wink: Ross Shor Lynch!**

**Ross: Alright, Alright! Wink doesn't own Austin and Ally. Only the plot line and additional characters. **

**Wink: See, was that hard?**

**Ross: Yes.**

**Wink: Go away.**

**Btw, there is some cussing. Sorry, if it bothers you, just ignore it. heehee.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

To say I was pissed is quite an understatement. It was the summer before my _senior year. _Senior year! And my parents are making me go on this stupid trip up to our cabin for the _whole freaking summer! _Sure, I loved the cabin, but I wanted to stay in Miami, tanning with my best friends, having the summer of our lives! But what makes me ten times angrier is who we were going with. My parents have gotten quite fond with another pair of adults, and they happen to have a son. My age. I was excited at first, but all that excitement left my body faster than I can say pickles when I figured out that it was Austin Moon.

Austin Moon. The king of the school. Sure, he has great hair, a good body, and smile that could take any girls heart, but mine. I have a strong urge to punch him in the face. Constantly. It has become quite a problem. He and his little posse follow me around bullying me. I don't really know why, I got rid of my nerdy act after ninth grade. Okay, yes. I have all A's. I don't drink, or smoke, and I'm sure as hell not having sex with some raging pervert soon. I'm normal.. in a way. I still have weird things about me.

Like my weird obsession over pickles. I LIKE PICKLES. **[1] **I love to read and write… and I guess that's not really weird, just not many people do that nowadays. What has our world come to?! Around certain people, I can get a _little _crazy. I've had people ask me if I'm high. IF YOU MEAN HIGH OFF OF AIR THAN YES. YES I AM. And I'm in love with music. Music at our school is kinda shunned… since the head cheerleader said, and I quote, "If you know how to play any instrument, you are gay. If you don't your straight." Looks like I'm gay guys. HAPPY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD, UNITE. Sorry, got carried away there.

Anyways, I was all done packing and I was sitting on my bed when my mom walked into my room. She smiled at me.

"Oh honey, you're going to _love _Austin! He's such a sweetheart!" She squealed. I choked on my saliva. And I'm not kidding, but I buried my face in my pillow to rid any suspicions. Except for the fact I probably look really stupid. Yeah… the thing is… my mom doesn't really know I strongly dislike Austin with a passion. Hey! I would say hate, but according to my dear mother, hate is a bad word. Although my friends say strongly dislike kinda sounds worse. Given the fact that hate has been discombobulated like the world love. And I repeat, what has the world come to?! "Honey, you okay?" I sat up fixing my hair. "Yep, perfect. Super, never been better!" I laughed and she just stared at me. She shook her head and stood up to leave.

"The Moons will be here in five minutes. Bring your stuff downstairs. Your dad has already packed the car."

"Wait, without me?"

"Well, yes. You're riding with Austin!"

"WHAT!" I screeched, jumping off my bed. My mom stared at me. "I mean yayyyyyyy."

"Are you on your period?"

"Mom!" She laughs and leaves the room. What? Am I strange child when I'm on my period? Anyways, back to the car arrangements. I'm riding with Austin Moon. Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Okay, I wasn't too pleased that my parents were hauling me away from my friends for the summer. Or that we were going with the Dawsons. Yes, you heard me correctly. I am spending my whole summer in the middle of _nowhere _with Ally Dawson. Yes. Ally was absolutely _gorgeous. _And yes, I, Austin Moon, just called a girl gorgeous. Ally's different than most girls. She's not hot, because she doesn't dress slutty. She doesn't coat herself in make-up. She's normal. Yet, I've bullied her. High school is a death trap. You're either the predator or the prey. And it just so happened I was the predator and Ally was the prey. My friends think she's a dork, but I think otherwise. I just don't show it.

I was packing my car and left room for ally to put her stuff in. I am determined to gain her trust. I want to be her friend, I mean, her only friend is that curly hair, short, Latino girl. And Dez hangs around them a lot too. Dez doesn't talk to me at school because he said, and I quote, "I love you man, but when you're in school, you're a bitch." Well that shocked me. I didn't realize how horrible I was to people, especially Ally, until Dez was honest with me. That's when I realized, I changed. A lot. According to Dez, when I'm with him, I'm my old self. Anywhere else, I'm horrible. I'm not the caring, funny, careless, pancake loving person I am.

"Austinnnnnnnnnn!" My little sister ran up to me and I picked her up. Meet my five year old baby sister, Lacey. She has beautiful blonde hair down to her shoulders, and big blue eyes. Unlike mine, a dull brown. She was wearing a turquoise sundress with the same color bow in her hair. She was my princess, and the only girl I cared about other than my Mom.

"Hey Princess." I smiled at her.

"King Austin!" She laughed and her smiled faded a little, "Austin?" She asked.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Who's your queen?"

"You are!" I started tickling her and she started laughing.

"Austin!" I stopped and she hugged me. "Is the Ally girl your queen?" She whispered and I froze. I looked at her and smiled softly.

"No Lacey, she isn't."

"Do you want her to be?" She asked, but before I could answer my mom called her over and I set her down. She ran over and jumped into the car. When I got into the car, I sighed. I didn't even know the answer to that question.

I followed my parents to the Dawsons. When we pulled up, I saw Ally on the porch with her headphones in, writing in a brown, leather book. I got out the car and walked over to her.

"Where are your bags?" I asked. She didn't even look up. I sighed and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and me and ripped her headphones out.

"Oh no, you said something didn't you? I'm so sorry, I get so tuned out when I'm writing and I'm really sorry-"

"_Ally._"

"What?" I laughed.

"It's fine, where are your bags?" She turned around and moved to grab them, but I grabbed them first. I started to walk to my car when I felt her gaze. I turned back to look at her. "You coming?" She jumped up and ran to the other side of the car. I sighed and put her bags in the trunk. This is going to be a long eight hours.

We have about ten minutes left and she hasn't spoken to me once. I sighed. I grabbed her headphones and yanked one of the buds out of her ear.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Talk to me Ally. I'm bored."

"That's your problem." But I noticed that she kept one of her earbuds out. I glanced down at the book and saw song lyrics. She likes music?

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was surprised that he hasn't said anything offensive yet.

"So you're gay, huh?" He said, but I could see his smirk. I stand corrected.

"Yes, yes I am. Got a problem with it?" He smiled at me and he knew I was kidding, but only about being gay. We pulled up to a beautiful cabin and I bite my lip to restrain myself from squealing. He opened his door to get out, but before exiting, I heard him quietly say, "I'm gay too." I sat there frozen and watched him in the mirror move to the back of the car. I saw him pull out my keyboard that I can travel with and then a guitar case. He wasn't lying. I sighed and jumped out of the car. I went to then trunk and helped him take everything out. We started to carry it to the cabin when a little girl who looked exactly like Austin ran up to me.

"Wow," She whispered, "You're so pretty! Austin!" She squealed, "She _can _be your queen!" I smiled down at her. I dropped my bags and knelt down.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Ally."

"The name's Lacey." She said proudly.

"Lacey's a beautiful name, for a beautiful little girl." She smiled.

"Ally?" I looked at her. "Will I grow up to be as pretty as you?"

"Oh sweetie, you already are." Her smile grew bigger, "And I bet when you're my age, you'll be a million times prettier!" She laughed and hugged me.

"I don't think so," She whispered. "Be good to my big brother, okay?" I laughed and looked back at Austin who was already staring at me. Maybe… this isn't going to be so bad.

Austin and I brought our bags inside and made our way to the kitchen.

"They won't mind, will they?" I heard my dad say.

"I don't know, Austin has crazy hormones." Austin's mom commented. The look on Austin's face was priceless. Austin and I walked into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Austin said. Lacey started laughing.

"You and Ally have to share a room and a bed!"

"_What?!"_Austin and I exclaimed. This is a joke, right?

"If you guys are going to have sex, do it quietly please." My mom said, proceeded by the laughter of my dad and Austin's parents.

"_Mom," _I groaned. "I'm going to unpack." I walked to the foyer where our bags were, but noticed that they weren't there, only Austin's. i turned around to see Austin had followed me. He started to scratch his neck, which I noticed at school he did a lot. Not that I was spying in him or anything.

"I, um, kind of put your bags in a room. A room I guess we're sharing now." He sighed, and we walked into the room. "If you don't like it, we can change, I just thought, um, this room reminded me of you. He muttered. And walked out. The room was rarely large. The colors were yellow and red. The wall was painted a really light red while the bed was a beautiful bright yellow with the same color pillows as the wall. There was a huge window seat with a red cushion and yellow pillows. There were several empty picture frames all over the walls. My mom walked in behind me.

"Told you would like Austin." She said. I rolled my eyes at her. "Get used to the place, we bought it with the Moons."

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"It was a surprise. So, surprise!" And she left. I groaned and flopped down on the bed.

"So, I take it you heard the news to?" I screamed and fell, hitting my butt hard on the ground. I glared at Austin who was currently laughing really hard.

"Whatever Moon," I muttered and stood up. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I groaned. Why can't I look like Cassidy? The girl Austin has the hots for?

"Who said I had the hots for her?" Came his voice from our room. I screamed again, banging my head against the wall. "Ow," I groaned, "I can't believe I said that out loud."

Austin's face popped in.

"Well, you did, and are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You're kind of clumsy aren't you?" I pushed past him and walked back in the room.

"No, what makes you say that?" I asked, but then tripped over my own feet. I put my hands out to brace myself for the fall, but it never came.

"Oh, I don't know," I heard Austin's voice in my ear. "Instinct?"

**1- Anyone else read this in Ally's voice from episode 1?**

**Sorry, it's not the longest chapter in the world. REVIEWWWWWWW. And tell me your favorite parts! Wink Outttttt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner! I've been sick. I am still sick, but at least I'm up and at 'em. I OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. jk no. *sobs***

**Austin's P.O.V.**

Dinner that night was awkward for me. Ally thought I had the hots for Cassidy? Uhm, no. She's a female dog with two legs, if you know what I mean. And I couldn't help but realize that I was sleeping in a _bed _with _Ally Dawson. _She's probably the most beautiful girl in the whole school and I'm _sleeping in a bed with her. _Crazy right? I pushed my food around my plate, after I had lost my appetite. Yeah, I know, what kind of teenager boy loses his appetite? We're talking about Ally Dawson here, soooooooooo. It's a good excuse. After a while, I finally just got up and cleared my plate. Everyone else started to bring their dirty dishes into the kitchen.

"Hey Austin?" I turned around and looked at my mom. "Lacey's asleep and the four adults are going out for a while. Can you clean the kitchen?" I nodded and started to clean. I heard the door close and went into our room. Ally was in the living room reading a book, so I quickly changed into sweatpants and I wore no shirt. I went back into the kitchen and started to clean it up. I heard a soft "Hey," behind me and I whipped around. Ally had changed into some really short shorts and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back and it made me smile. She looked comfortable, and beautiful. "Can I help?" She asked. I laughed.

"Sure, but first, how bout some dessert?"

"Like what?"

"Ice cream sundaes, duh." She laughed and went to the fridge. "Pull out everything we got." She laughed and started grabbing everything in the fridge that had anything to do with sundaes. I pulled out a huge bowl and she glanced at me. I smiled and started to make it. I saw a small smirk appear on her face and then all of a sudden I had whipped cream all over my chest. "You didn't." She laughed and I grabbed the chocolate syrup. She squealed and ducked. I walked over to her and I looked down at her. "Really Ally?" She squealed and poured it all over her head. She groaned.

"Auuuustinnnnnn."

"You asked for it." Soon enough, we were covered in all kinds of dessert. "Well, looks like we became the dessert, not ate it."

"Now we have to get cleaned up _and _clean the kitchen" I groaned. She laughed.

"I know how to get you clean fast." I raised an eyebrow at her. She grabbed the sprayer house and drenched me in water. I gaped at her and she proceeded to crack up. She grabbed a kitchen towel and threw it at me. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I rolled my eyes and started to dry off. She started to put away all of our sundae supplies and I cleaned the rest. We soon finished and I glanced at Ally. She winked at me and left the kitchen. About two minutes later, I heard the shower running. I groaned and slid down to the floor. I'm so falling for this girl, and we haven't even been her for ten hours.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was in the shower trying to not think at all about what just happened. Yet, I couldn't help myself. It was like a movie scene, and holy hot damn is Austin gorgeous. His hair flops in just the right way and his laugh is like music to my ears. Plus, he has a freaking six pack. I almost fainted on the spot. Yet, I didn't and we did _that. _I have to admit, it was really fun. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I brushed my teeth and braided my hair. I then moved to grab my pajamas that wear sitting on the toilet. Except, _they weren't there. _I was too busy thinking about everything that just happened to grab new pajamas.

"Shit!" I cursed, and too my dismay, a little too loudly. Austin the knocked on the door.

"Ally, you okay?"

"Uh, I, umm…" I stuttered. "I forgot my pajamas." He laughed his beautiful laugh and replied, "Don't worry, I'll grab you some. What underwear do you want?" I could hear the laughter in his voice mocking me. I groaned and slid down the door. A couple seconds later, a knock came to the door again. I cracked it open a little and saw a smirking Austin with my pajamas. I grabbed them and slammed the door. "You'll never let me forget this, will you?" I asked, pulling on my underwear and shorts.

"Nope." I pulled my shirt on and opened the door to see Austin there smiling down at me.

"Damn you."

"Allyson, such vulgar language."

"Yeah, well you bring out the vulgar side of me." He laughed.

"Dammmmnnnn," He said, his voice low. "Someone's at their time of the month." I groaned.

"Why does everyone think I'm on my period!" His eyes sparkled when he laughed.

"I don't know," He said pretending to ponder the question. "Instinct?" I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his face. He grabbed it before it made it's contact. He chuckled. "Nuh uh uh. Shouldn't you be more grateful to the person who saved your butt in there?" He pointed to the bathroom. "I could have just made you come out in that towel, would have been a better sight." I rolled my eyes at him, and when he wasn't paying attention, I chucked another pillow at him. It him square in the face. I started cracking up. "Al-ly," He complained, and I started rolling on the bed, I was laughing so hard. He smirked and walked over to me. I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Think that's funny, huh?" I nodded and he narrowed his eyes. "Fine, feel my wrath." He started to tickle me.

"Austin!" I gasped in between fits of laughter, "Stop!" He finally stopped and I hiccuped. He smirked at me.

"I dislike you." I said, then hiccuped again. He laughed.

"No," He argued, "You loooooooveeeee me."

"Only one Wednesdays." **[1]**

"That's gay."

"So are you."

"Depends on which gay you're talking about."

"Both."

"Touché, Dawson, touché."

"Okay lovebirds!" I looked up to see my mom and his mom grinning at us. "Time for bed!" We both groaned, and we crawled into bed. They laughed and turned off the light. I sighed. Austin and I lay there in comfortable silence for a while, my mind drifting from one random thing to another. When suddenly I hear a soft, "Ally?"

"Yeah?" He laughed quietly.

"Do you remember, in like third grade, when you ran into that stop sign?" I groaned.

"That was so embarrassing, how do you remember that?"

"I remember weird things. But sometimes I see these split second visions and then they actually occur later on. Though, I haven't bee getting them in a while." I laughed at his randomness.

"That's interesting." He laughed.

"It's hard to explain. But I guess that's what you have friends for. You go to them when you're happy, sad, clueless, and so on. I guess making strong friendships is important in high school."

"Yeah, thats very true, but Austin. You're friends are all douches."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't make the smartest choices when I was younger. I just wish I could start it all over again." We were quiet for a while before he spoke again, "You know, tehres a little joke about friends. It's like… if you smile, I smile, if you cry, I cry, if you jump off a cliff, I'm going to miss you." I laugh.

"Wow, wouldn't it be like, if you jump off a cliff, I'm not doing that crazy, I'll catch you though." It was his turn to laugh.

"Well nowadays I think it should be like, if you jump off a cliff, I'll be your parachute." I smiled into the darkness, when I thought of something.

"The sad thing though is the things like I love you and such are so overused, they have no meaning anymore. It makes me mad."

"Yeah, I understand. It's a common phrase that you hear everywhere and the meaning has been sucked out of it. That's why actions show and are better than words.

"That's really true. People aren't really old-fashioned anymore. I mean there are some things I still want people to do… like one day, when I get married, before I do, I want the guy to ask my father's permission. Sometimes, it seems like that's so rare nowadays."

"If you think about it," He said, "Making out is way overused and it's progressed to a higher level when people don't even have their own self respect." I was shocked into silence that he of all people said that. When I didn't respond, he chuckled. "Okay, yes Ive made out with someone before Ally, but I'm not proud of it."

"People just make out now. There's no respect at all. It's almost as the people don't have feelings for each other, just want to kiss. I mean, I haven't even had my first kiss."

"That's totally fine Ally, and about that guy asking your father's permission, it makes perfect sense. If you really love your wife, then you should have that respect and love for her family as well." I grinned. Gosh, he's becoming more and more perfect by the second.

"And guys wonder why girls freak out over their weddings. A guy once told me it was just one day of your life. I was like, dude, have some respect. Girls just dream of it because it's important to us."

"Even for a guy, if a guy really loves his wife, you can see it all over him. He's shaking as he stands, waiting for his bride. It's probably one of the most important days."

"I know!" I squealed and I heard him chuckle, "I mean, they guy and the girl aren't allowed to see each other until the girl is walking down the aisle. It's so… perfect."

"It really is, Ally." I smiled and the almost gasped out loud. I might be falling for Austin Moon.

**[1] HUGE inside joke between me and several of my friends. We're a little weird.**

**I hope you liked it! A lot of their conversation in bed came from a conversation between me and my extremely close friend Sorin. I hope you liked it, and I probably will post another chapter tomorrow! But I want at least 5 reviews(: so copy and paste your favorite part! I worked really hard on this chapter! Winkkkkk Outttttttt. **


	3. Chapter 3

…**Hey guyssss! I am so sorry! I'll explain everything at the bottom, but I'm posting three chapters today just because I feel so bad. I really hope you guys like it. This is when the drama starts..hehehe. By the way, I'm going to start giving shoutouts to whichever review makes me laugh the most or smile the biggest. If I could, I would give a shoutout to all of you because you're freaking amazing, but I'm pretty sure y'all want to get on with story. But anyway, XxxMeAndMyStoriesxxX made me feel awesome and I smiled. I think we have the same sense of humor. :) Do review and I HOPE THIS CHAPTER IS AUSIMUS. **

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I woke the next morning with a smile plastered to my face. I slept with Ally Dawson. Cue mental happy dance. I jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser. I then froze, realizing how wrong that _I slept with Ally Dawson _sounds. No, we didn't have sex. I respect her and her ways. What can I say? I'm a nice guy. I changed into some clean, black sweats and a gray bro tank that says 'Shark Bait Ho Ha Ha'. Call me a child, but Finding Nemo is dope. I ran my hand through my hair and walked into the kitchen. I set the milk on the counter and grabbed my phone off the charger. I looked to see that I had l over twenty messages from Cassidy. I opened the last one, not really wanting to read all of them. She sent it about 5 minutes ago. _Be there in ten, can't wait to see you baby, we will have some fun ;*. _"Shit!" I cursed, the phone dropping out of my hands. And with my luck, it landed on my foot. "_Shit!" _I started jumping around the kitchen. "Shit, shit, shit, shitty, shit, shit, _shit, shit, SHIT!" _I heard something by the kitchen of the food. I grabbed a spatula and whipped around, pointing it at the person. There stood Ally. I didn't really notice, but with the sun, her brown hair sort of lightens. It was ombred and even though she had just woken up, her soft curls were beautiful. She had changed into black sweats like me, and was wearing a grey, v-neck shirts that said "I suffer from post Potter syndrome'. She was obviously not wearing anything but a bra under it, because I could part of it through the neck of the shirt. I half smiled. When I looked at her face. Her head was slightly cocked to the side, with her eyebrows raised, and a soft smile playing at her lips. Then, she softly spoke.

"Hm, the shit dance. Can't say I've seen that before." She moved and grabbed a cup out from the cabinet. I watched her every move. "By the way," She said, "If I was actually a burglar, how would you kill me with a spatula?" I looked down, noticing I still had the spatula in my hand. I quickly set it down on the counter and playfully glared at her.

"Shut it, Dawson." She grinned at me. Then the doorbell rang. I froze.

"I'll get it!" I heard Lacey yell.

"NO!" I screamed and ran out of the kitchen. I felt Ally's confused eyes on me the whole time. I ran to the door, to see Lacey staring at Cassidy. Cassidy wore a really short plaid skirt and a white shirt that cut off right under her boobs. She wore what looked to be freaking _seven _inch heels. Seven! Her face was was plastered with make up. I gagged. That's when Cassidy saw me.

"Austy!" She squealed, walking over and hugging me. I didn't hug back. I didn't _want _her here.

"Hey Cass." I mumbled.

"I missed you so much! Can you show me to my room?" She said flirtatiously. I just looked at her. That's when she looked behind me. _Ally. "_Austin," Cassiy growled, "What is _she _doing here?"

"This happens to also be my cabin, _Cass._" Ally snapped.

"Well, you looked like you were just run over by a tractor trailer. And pull your shirt up, you look like slut." Ally gasped. I inwardly groaned. Ally grabbed Lacey's hand, whispered something in her ear, and started to leave. Not before glancing at me, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. It killed me.

"What do you mean I'm sleeping on the _couch!" _Cassidy screamed. I looked at her.

"I mean, you're sleeping on the couch." I said, no emotion in my voice at all.

"This was supposed to be our summer Austy! And I can't even share a room with you!"

"We weren't going to share a room anyway, Cassidy." She glared at me, chucking a pillow at my face. I easily dodged it.

"Well," She said grumpily, "Where are you parents?"

"Out." I muttered. She smiled coyly at me and I started to back up against the wall. She walked over to me, and that's when I heard Ally's voice.

"Cassidy. He looks pained." My mouth dropped open when I saw her. She looked _beautiful. _I gave her a weak smile and she just glared at me. Cassidy whipped around and laughed.

"Honey, he likes it." I rolled my eyes. I then heard Ally's beautiful laugh. She was staring at Cassidy.

"Kay. I'm going out." Her eyes flickered to me and then she swiftly turned around.

"Ally-"

"Bye!" I heard the door slam and I slightly flinched. Cassidy turned back towards me.

"Let's go for a walk!" I said, running to the my bedroom and quickly changing.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I should have saw it coming. I shouldn't have started to trust him. He lied to me. He freaking invited her here! Here! Freaking pisses me off. But I did see Austin's reaction when I walked out. See, I look like a nerd at school, but I actually don't dress like that. Trish tells me all the time that she wishes I actually dressed like I normally do at school, it would just be hard for me in ways she wouldn't understand. I wore ripped jean short shorts, with a light blue, long-sleeved sweater with big beautiful pink flowers all over it. Surprisingly, it wasn't burning up up here. It was low seventies, and I was very comfortable. I had a light blue purse that matched my shirt color. I wore grey vans **(1)** and tan sunglasses. I had feather earrings on and a long necklace with several different charms. I wore a light blue ring with gold outlining on my middle finger. **(2)** I smiled to myself. The breeze ruffled my long, wavy hair and I walked into the small town. There weren't many shops. A couple of clothing shops, a rather large shoe store, a giant grocery market, what looked to be an arcade that was HUGE, a very cute diner, and a small little bakery. There was no gas station, given everything was in walking distance. This town had a population of barely even 400. It was cozy and cute and I absolutely loved it. There were several cute cottages that a passed, kids were playing everywhere. There was a giant park with a lake in the middle. This place was were I wanted my kids to grow up. It was so peaceful and just lovely.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I heard a soft voice behind me. I turned to see a little blonde boy, probably seven or eight looking at me.

"Hi," I said, "Are you lost?" He nodded slowly.

"I'm visiting my cousin and he works at a bakery and I-I can't find it." I smiled at him. I took his hand and we walked up to the bakery. When we walked in, there was a guy that looked to be my age passing up and down the bakery. When we walked in, he looked up.

"Elliot!" The little boy ran and hugged him.

"Tommy! You scared me to death!" So called Elliot said, hugging his younger cousin. Then Tommy let go and ran and hugged me. i stood there for a second and then hugged him back.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled.

"You're welcome!" I looked at Elliot who was smiling at me. I blushed. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson."

"Elliot Christian. Are you new? I don't think I've seen you before and this town in tiny." I laughed.

"My parents bought a vacation home with another family up here. We're here for the summer. I love to here!" Elliot laughed.

"Well, it does get kinda boring. Hey, do you maybe want to hangout later? We could go to the diner and they juts built a movie theatre in the arcade… I mean only if you want to…"

"I would love to! Pick me up at 6:30? We live in the new house right on the outskirts of town."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. Sounds great! Thanks for helping Tommy, it really means a lot."

"Don't mention it, see you later Elliot. Bye Tommy!"

"Bye Ally!" They chorused. I smiled. He seems nice… and he's _really _cute.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled when I walked in. I prayed to God Austin wouldn't be here. Lacey popped out of nowhere and ran over to me. She had tears in her eyes.

"Ally!" She cried, throwing her arms around me. "Our parents left early this morning and won't be back until tomorrow night and Austin left with that… that witch! And she told me I looked like a dog!"

"What do you mean he _left? _He just left?!" I said, anger rising up inside me. "Sweetie, can you go into the kitchen for a moment, I'll be right there." She nods and runs away. I whipped out my phone and dialed Austin's number. Don't ask me why I have it, I just do. He answered almost immediately.

"Ally." His voice sounded almost relived, which just made me even more pissed.

"What the actual fuck Austin? How the hell could you?!" I could almost hear his flinch.

"What the he-"

"Don't what the hell me, Austin! You fucking left your sister home alone!"

"Shit." I heard him mutter.

"You better get fucking right home before I seriously consider coming over and beating your ass up in public. And get rid of the bitch."

"How do I get rid-"

"Find a way Austin! She told your beautiful little sister she looked like a dog!"

"She did _what?"_

"You heard me." And I hung up on him. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lacey sitting there with her head in her hands. I opened the freezer and took out the ice cream. I grabbed a bowl and stared to make her a sundae.

"Lacey-"

"Don't blame Austin, Ally." She whispered. I froze. "The only reason he left was because of you." I sighed and looked at her. She's right. This is my fault. "And it's not your fault either." I stared at her. "You both would have spent the whole days with me, but you left because of her, and he left because of you. And he probably is beating himself up already because he forgot about me."

"Lacey, sweetheart, he didn't forget about you."

"He did, but that's okay Ally. You want to know why? Because he was too tangled up in thoughts about you." How the hell can a five year old be so smart? But tangled up in thoughts about me? "Ally, I know he was mean to you, but it's his way of hiding things." She whispered, a twinkle in her eye. What in the name of Dumbledore was she talking about? I was about to ask her when Austin barged into the kitchen He had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Lacey!" He yelled, and ran over and picked her up. He swung her around and she giggled. I softly smiled. And to be honest, he looked _hot. _He wore a blue polo and plaid shirts. He wore his black converse **(3)** and his sunglasses were on top of his head. **(4)** His hair was the normal. Messy and gorgeous. "I'm so so sorry princess, I feel absolutely horrible and you don't have to forgive me, I just-" Lacey put her small hands on his cheeks.

"Of course I forgive you Austin, I love you too much." I watched as he let one tear fall as he smiled big at her. "I know too, King." She softly whispered. His smile faltered a little. "I'm your sister, I may be only five, but I'm smarter than you think and we think alike." She giggle. "You and Ally have to talk, _Austy._" Austin groaned and set her down. I let out a giggle, and that's when he noticed I was there. Great.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I felt absolutely horrible. Lacey giggled and ran out of the room. I stood there and shuffled my feet. That's when I heard her soft voice.

"Why?" She questioned. I looked up at her. Her eyes were sad.

"I didn't mean to Ally, I swear-"

"No Austin, not about Lacey. I know you didn't mean to." I cocked an eyebrow at her, "Well, I know _now,_" I chuckled, but then became serious again.

"I- I forgot."

"How?!" She yelled, suddenly becoming angry. And she had every right to be angry at me. But for some reason, I blew up back at her.

"Because! I just did okay? First of all, I didn't invite her, she invited herself and I really couldn't say no!"

"Yes, you could have Austin, everyone has that ability!"

"I know, but I would have felt bad!"

"How?! She's a total bitch, not to mention a slut!"

"Ally!" I groaned.

"What, Austin, what? She isn't? Okay! She isn't. Go have sex with her, I don't care, do what you do. There's probably some party you can go get drunk at somewhere near here. Just leave me alone! I didn't want to come here in the first place!"

"Then why did you?!" I screamed at her.

"Because I didn't want to let my parents down! My parents don't know Austin! They don't know I get bullied everyday, they don't know that my life is a piece of _shit _because of you. They think I actually like you, when in reality, I fucking hate you!" She cried, tears starting to slip out of her eyes. I stared at her. She _hated _me? She wiped her eyes. "I have to go get ready for my date." That's when I snapped. She had moved to the door and I shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"_Date? _Date? What date?"

"I have one with a guy named Elliot. He's actually a nice guy. Now let go of me." I let go of her wrist and she walked out. Elliot? Elliot who?

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I felt horrible about telling Austin I hated look on his face made me instantly regret it. And I kept hearing Lacey's voice in my head again. _But it's his way of hiding things._ I sighed and grabbed the necklace I was wearing tonight. That's when I heard the doorbell rang. "Shoot!" I said. I grabbed my white sandals and snapped them on. I took a quick look in the mirror and approved of my perfectly curled, ombre hair. My make-up was light, I wore a gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner with some mascara. I then tried to put on my necklace again. **(5)** Why isn't this working?! Austin walked in and looked at me struggling. He sighed and walked over to me. He grabbed my hands and clasped the necklace for me. We started at each other for a moment. Th

"You look beautiful, Ally." I blushed. I wore jean shorts again and red rosed shirt that the straps were laced. I wore several gold bracelets and a gold ring, with a green handbag. I blushed.

"Where's Cassidy?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"I honestly didn't want her here. And plus, she called you a slut and my princess a dog, she needed to leave, so I kicked her out." I turned around and practically tackled him in a hug.

"I'm so so sorry Austin." He buried his head in my neck.

"Ally, we need-" Lacey ran in.

"Ally come on! Elliot's waiting!" She then ran out.

"What were you going to say Austin?" I asked him.

"Nothing," He muttered, "Come on." We walked out and into the foyer. That's were Elliot stood. He wore jeans and a Beatles t-shirt. Who wears jeans to a date? Unless they're at least nice. Austin froze behind me. I looked back at him.

"Elliot," He hissed.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The one and only Austin Moon."

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn. OKAY FIRST OF ALL I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT AND AND EXTRA CHARACTERS THAT HAVE NOT ALREADY BEEN IN AUSTIN AND ALLY. Second of all, here:**

**1: Do not own Vans. Sorry.**

**2: fashion/cute-outfits-05 This is the link to Ally's outfit**

**3: Don't own converse**

**4: . /-Ow-tZ2l_eac/TaFyjbvrL5I/AAAAAAAAADU/J89uTAFNRUs/ s1600/simple+summer+ Austin's outfit**

**5: . Ally's date outfit.**

**Okay anyways, the next chapter will be up later tonight and the next next chapter later than that. Here's why I'm so late on updating. First, my computer broke down and they didn't give it back to me for like two weeks! And during that time, drama happened. Grrrrrrr. Then I had to take a class for school, like kill me now. And I then went to the beach for camp. So, i'm really really sorry.**

**Review you favorite part! if you ask questions, I'll answer them in the next update. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I love you allllllll!**


End file.
